Avalanche
by trishaj48
Summary: A fun filled vacation turns into a possible tragedy for our friends. As always, CSI is not owned by me. It’s writes and producers have that privilege. I just borrow it.


_I claim no expert knowledge of this subject so therefore I can not attest to the authenticity of anything in this story, please take it for just what it is, a fictional story for your reading pleasure._

Avalanche

Winter had hit hard in the mountains of Nevada and the resort at Lake Tahoe was busier then ever.

Even though it was a pace he never wanted to go a "please" from a pair of soft brown eyes and the smile he could not resist told Gil was going to Tahoe City.

"There are plenty of things you can do," Sara said smiling, after Gil gave in, "You can ice skate or go snowshoeing or take a tour."

Gil laughed as he held his new bride close to him, "Ok! OK! You win." Gil now almost regretted telling Sara they would go where ever she wanted for a honeymoon.

Gil had skied before and it was something he really did not want to do, but Sara had never been to Lake Tahoe and she really wanted to go.

Gil smiled to himself, he thought he had a way to get out of it, "Hon, how about we invite the others to go with us? I know that Catherine likes to ski." He was almost sure she would not want others along on their honeymoon.

"Great idea," Sara said. Gil gave her a funny look. "It will be good to have some company," Sara said smiling, "They will not be in our room so we will still have "OUR" time."

Gil laughed, "I'll talk to them tonight before shift."

"Thank you," Sara said, hugging him. Gil softly cupped her face in his hands, "Your welcome." He then kissed her. "Mr. Grissom," Sara said smiling, "I love you."

Gil ran his hand down her back and under her tee shirt, gently caressing her breasts, he said, "I love you too." Gil's kisses moved to her neck as Sara moaned softly. "I think it's bed time," Sara said smiling. Gil nodded, as Sara went to the bedroom Gil locked the house.

Once in the room, Gil wrapped her in his arms and they kissed. Without breaking from the kiss, he lift Sara and lay her on the bed.

Kisses and gentle caresses caused the fire to grow inside their bodies. Gil's lips moved to her breasts as his hand slowly moved down her body.

Finding her nub and rubbing it brought a squeal of pleasure from his wife. Gil lips found hers again as he eased his fingers into Sara's opening, finding her spot, Gil massaged it while his lips moved between hers and her neck.

Electrifying shocks of pleasure shot hit every nerve in Sara's body as she reached and crossed over that place of pure enjoyment.

Gil rose above her and eased himself into her. Slow and gentle movements combined with kisses and touches soon brought him to the point of release.

Gil moved from atop Sara and wrapped her in his arms, gentle kisses were exchanged before sleep found them.

Just before shift that night Gil called everyone into his office. "Sara and I have decided to go to Tahoe for a four day weekend and we thought it would be nice of you could join us," Gil said.

"Sounds like fun," Nick said, "I have been promising Sophia a few days away from Vegas." Warrick looked at Catherine. "Sure," he said, "I don't ski, but I know Catherine likes to." After promising he would take care of the arrangements and square things with Ecklie, Gil handed out the assignments for the evening.

It took a week to get everything together, but by Thursday evening they were all checking into their room.

Everyone met in the dinning area and as they ate they discussed the next days activates. Catherine, Sara and Nick wanted to ski. Warrick, Gil and Sophia decided that they would ride the ski lift up with them but didn't want to ski down, they would ride it back down.

Sara laughed and called them "chicken". " Chicken or not I'm not skiing," Sophia said. Everyone laughed.

They all agreed to met in the gym after Catherine, Sara and Nick were finished skiing, there was a hot tub in the gym. "After that we can catch a show then have dinner," Warrick said. "Sounds like a plan," Nick said.

They all stood on the porch watching the sunset, Sara said she had never seen anything so beautiful. As they were heading to there rooms they overheard another guest say that there should be a foot or so of new snow.

The sun was up and shining the next morning as everyone got on the ski lifts. At the top they all got off, they all stood around admiring the view for a while.

"How about a cup of hot coco before we head down?" Warrick suggested. Everyone agreed. Gil kissed Sara, "See you at the bottom." Warrick, Gil and Sophia waved as the others put on their equipment.

Halfway down the slope Sara stopped and called the other, "Something dose not feel right." Catherine started to say something when Nick noticed a wall of snow heading straight for them. Quickly they all discarded their equipment.

Catherine was able to make it to a grove of trees where she was able to find a small amount of shelter. Nick "swam" with the snow and worked his way to the shelter of a few rocks. The snow carried Sara a little further down the slope before she was able to work herself free of it and into a small cave.

When the avalanche stopped Catherine eased her way back on the slope, very carefully she eased her way down, calling for Nick and Sara. Nick crawled from his hiding place as he heard Catherine coming. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I think so," Catherine said.

They were both covered with scrapes and scratches. "I think I broke my writ," Nick said. Catherine took her scarf and made a makeshift sling. "If you can walk we need to find Sara," Catherine said.

They continued their downward trip. A short time later they heard some moaning coming from Sara's hiding place. "Sara?" Nick called. As they went into the cave they seen Sara sitting against the wall. "You ok?" Catherine asked. "I think I broke my ankle," Sara said, "My boot is full of blood." Everyone decided it better to leave the boot on.

At the bottom of the hill Gil was the first one to hear about the avalanche and that several people were trapped. Gathering the other two they were quick to join the search team.

Gil was given a radio, a backpack with medical supplies, Warrick was given a sled that had blankets, flash lights and thermoses with warm drinks in them on it and Sophia was given a map with their search area on it.

After some instructions the search party headed to the top to work their way down. At the top everyone donned snowshoes and grabbed ski poles and headed down the slope.

The rescue squad consisted of over 25 people, moving slowly and carefully. Several people were found alive along with a few causalities.

"Gil," Warrick called, "Over here." Gil and Sophia followed Warrick to the grove of trees where Catherine had found shelter. "This is Catherine's," he said, holding up a hat, "It is part of a set I got for her before we left."

"Then we are on the right path," Sophia said. The blood had them all upset. Gil called in their findings and told them they were continuing their downward path.

A little further down they seen the foot prints that Catherine and Nick made. "There to big to be Sara's," Gil said, starting to get worried.

Catherine, Nick and Sara had decided to stay where they were, they had no idea how bad Sara's ankle was.

"They'll be looking for us," Catherine said. Nick and Catherine took turns standing outside looking for the search party that they were sure was on the way.

It was Nick's second time out when he thought he heard voices. "Hey!" he called, "Over here."

"I heard someone," Sophia said, "Over that way."

Gil, Sophia and Warrick made their way towards the voice.

"Damn am I glad to see you," Warrick said hugging him, "Where are the girls?" Nick motioned to the cave.

Inside the cave Gil tenderly placed Sara on the sled and covered her, no words were needed between them, their eyes said it all.

After the cuts and scrapes were tended to blankets were wrapped around the other two. Gil made contact with base.

Two hours later they were all in the hospital emergency room.

Nick's wrist was just severely sprained not broken and Sara's ankle was not broken, just a deep cut.

"You are all very lucky," the attending physician said, "Out side of Mr. Stokes wrist and Mrs. Grissom's ankle there are no serious injuries. You will want to check with your own obstetrician, Mrs. Grissom, put I don't believe you are far enough along in your pregnancy to have harmed the baby."

"Baby!" Gil said. Sara smiled, "I'm late, i have an appointment but it is not until we gat back to Vegas. I wanted to make sure before I said anything to you."

Gil wrapped her in a hug and kissed her as the others congratulated them.

"But how did you know to check?" Gil asked the doctor. He chuckled, "It is standard procedure to ask a lady if she might be pregnant before any x-rays. Mrs. Grissom said she was not sure so we ran a pregnancy test."

The hot tub was skipped that night but there was a dinner on the terrace.

"There is no need to cut our vacation short," Gil said. Then looking at Sara he said, "Just no more skiing."

Everyone laughed.

The End


End file.
